Misplaced
by SoftRosess
Summary: "It seems as if you've been, ah, misplaced." Melody Deadrose and Harmony Violette were just two almost ordinary girls at an orphanage in London, that is until they get sucked into a book. Albus Dumbledore generously lets the two orphans stay to learn at Hogwarts, and in all due time, secrets slowly start revealing themselves to the young girls. Secrets that will change their lives
1. Chapter 1

**Melody's P.O.V**

The cold, smooth feeling of glass tickled my finger as I drew a lopsided heart onto the small, fogged up window in my room. I sighed and rubbed the window clear of fog and peered outside. The narrow streets were filled with people running about, holding arrays of colourful umbrellas that stood out in the gloomy, grey sky. Adults paced by the sides of busy roads, waiting for buses to take them home, and children ran with their parents into the warm, dry spaces of their cars.

I huffed and fell onto my scrawny bed, feeling utterly defeated. There was _nothing_ to do in this godforsaken orphanage. My room didn't hold much to do either. There were two small, scrawny beds across from each other in each corner. My bed being covered with an ugly forest green bed sheet, and the other one being covered in a raggedy dark blue bed sheet. There was one long, dull, grey wooden desk that went along perfectly with the dull stone floor, though most of it was covered by a rough green carpet. Lastly, there was a long, lanky wardrobe that was supposed to hold all of our belongings, as well as our roommate's belongings. Which wasn't much of a problem since we didn't _have _much of our own belongings.

Now, if I had _friends _this wouldn't be an issue. I could be playing all sorts of games with them, or just be having a nice conversation with them. It would certainly be less boring than sitting and doing nothing. But alas, I didn't have any. Except for my roommate. She the only friend I have, and vice versa. We both don't have friends because we're too _shy_, pft, anything but that, but it's because everyone thinks we're _cursed_. Yeah, out of _all_ things, they think we're cursed. Even the older kids won't talk to us. Pretty mature, I know.

Anyways, why they think we're cursed is, well, a little bit reasonable. Odd things seem to happen when me or my roommate, Harmony, would be around, but mostly happen when one of us feel _very_ emotional. To be honest, even I think we're cursed. Like four years ago when I was nine, a girl, Emma Wright, stole an extra cookie when she thought no one was watching when it was dessert time at dinner. I had been sitting beside her and noticed and harshly told her that she wasn't supposed to have an extra cookie, and if she did it wouldn't be fair to the rest of us. Emma had glared at me and ignored my words and continued to place it on her plate, claiming she didn't have her first cookie. For some reason it got me so mad that she was lying and stealing another cookie, and then boom. Her plate suddenly cracked into pieces as if being squished by an invisible force.

Things like that also happened with Harmony. In fact, a month ago, on a hot summer day, me and Harmony had been sitting under the largest oak tree, hiding from the scorching hot sun. We had been chatting peacefully _until _a certain dark-haired girl came marching over to us.

_"Oh, hey, Jade!" I exclaimed as she towered over us. She looked down at us with a sneer on her face and the smile that had been placed on my face instantly washed away. "Hey, Melody, Harmony. So seems like you're having a grand time under that tree," Jade snarled. "Er, uh, yeah? I guess?" I awkwardly responded. "Mhm," she hummed, crossing her arms. "Now move." My eyes widened and I gave her my signature glare. "Uh, no thanks," Harmony replied slowly. "Go find a different tree to sit under. There's a bunch in this backyard." Jade's face contorted into one of annoyance. "Move," she ordered in her annoying, nasally voice a little bit harsher. "No!" Harmony replied once again. "Fine, you asked for it," Jade gave in, shrugging. I sighed, but the peace didn't last long. I raised my eyebrows at Jade as she sprawled onto the grassy floor at an odd angle and then let out a shrill scream, making the two girls flinch in surprise and shock. The footsteps of Miss Johnson and Miss Wilson came closer and closer and soon both caretakers were leaning over Jade, fussing over her. "My my, sweetie, what happened?" Miss Johnson sincerely asked Jade. Jade pointed her finger towards me and Harmony and whimpered, " They told me to move, but since I was sitting there first, I declined. Then Harmony got mad and started kicking and stomping on me until they got to sit there." My mouth fell open in shock just as Harmony started to shout that Jade was lying, but got cut off by Miss Wilson's scolding. Miss Wilson ordered us to go to our room, where she'd tell us about our punishment, and as we were walking away, Harmony, shaking with anger, glanced back at the large oak tree and as soon as she turned back around, the tall old tree suddenly snapped in half, narrowly missing Jade._

The door creaked open, snapping me out of my thoughts, and a petite girl with long brown hair and vibrant purple eyes skipped in, holding a book in each hand. I turned around from the window and smiled at the girl who walked in.

"Hey, Mel!" She greeted enthusiastically as she jumped on her bed and placed the two books in front of her.

I yawned and lazily waved to her. "Hey, Harmony." I decided to take a nap since there was nothing else to really do, and it seemed that Harmony would be busy reading books. I blinked open my eyes. Wait. "Where'd you get those books from? Did Miss Johnson give them to you?" I asked as I sat up and stared suspiciously at the books.

Miss Johnson was one of the two women that took care of all of the kids in the orphanage, the other one being Miss Wilson. Now, Miss Johnson was a short woman with short curly brown hair that matched her oak coloured looked like a kind lady, and in fact was fairly nice to all the kids, kind of like the way a kindergarten teacher would act. Everyone here loved her, but I mean who wouldn't? There was only her and Miss Wilson to choose from, and Miss Wilson was _way _less kind. Miss Wilson hates kids with a _passion_. I have no idea why she thought running an orphanage would be a great way to spend her future, I bet she regrets her choice though, we all truly are sometimes a nightmare. I shook my head, responding to my own thoughts. Miss Wilson was kind enough to keep her and Harmony in the orphanage for so long.

For my whole life, the orphanage has been my home, and the same goes for Harmony. It was odd how the caretakers found us. We were both left together on the orphanage's doorsteps when we were no older than a year old. No sign or our parents, or anyone that left us there for that matter. Just a note that read our names. Nothing more, nothing less. Harmony and I learned to accept the fact that we'd never learn who our parents were, or if they were even alive. I secretly hoped they weren't, because if they were dead, then I'd have to be sent to an orphanage, but if they were alive and healthy, then they probably just didn't want me, and nothing hurts more than knowing someone left you because you were nothing to them. We both sometimes joked that we were related, Harmony and I. I mean, our names _are_ closely related. Melody. Harmony. They're both connected to music. The melody of a song isn't complete without the harmony, and vice versa. Boom. Quite ironic, really, seeing as me and Harmony can never be separated.

"Actually, she did. She saw me moping around and lent me a few books," Harmony told me, throwing me off my train of thought once again. I jumped off my bed and skipped over to her, leaning over her shoulder.

"Which books? Are they any good?" I asked as she slid over to give me room to sit on her bed beside her. She quickly nodded.

"The best!" She exclaimed. "Miss Johnson gave me the books in the morning. It's this series called Harry Potter, and-"

"Ugh!" I groaned, shaking my head. "Not those books! Everyone's just so obsessed with them! I just don't understand what the deal is about them!" Harmony looked as if she had just been insulted for hours.

"No!" She exclaimed. "You are absolutely wrong! These books _are_ the best! You just don't understand because you've never read them before!" I snorted and crossed my arms, but let her continue. "I already finished reading the first two books this afternoon, and now I'm going to start the third one. I brought the first one here too because I thought you might like to read it." She held the book that was supposedly the first one in the series and tossed it to me.

"'The Sorcerer's Stone'," I read out loud. "Hmph, no thanks," I said, tossing the book back at her. She lunged forward to grab it as if it was a sacred artifact that would tear the world apart if it were to hit the ground.

"Why not?" She cried out. "Just try reading it, please! You'll love it! I know you will!" I shook my head.

"I pass," I replied dryly. Harmony groaned in frustration. "But, if it makes you any happier, you can ramble about your favorite charachters if you want," I offered, shrugging. Her eyes lit up and she immediatly started talking.

"Oh, okay! Hmm, I guess my favourite character so far would be Hermione! She's just so smart! But kind of a know it all at the same time know that I think of it. Oooh I also love Ginny! She seems so sweet, well uh, even though it was partly her fault the muggleborns could've been killed, but I mean, she' still great!" She exclaimed in excitement, but slowly started to frown. "Can't you just _please_ read it? If you don't I wont ever have anyone to fangirl with!"

"Honestly, Harmony!" I cried as she threw me the book once again. I swiftly caught it, but noticed she threw me the wrong book. "'The Prisoner of Azkaban'?" I read out loud, placing it on the wooden desk.

"Oops, wrong book," Harmony muttered as she rolled her eyes and stood up to go get it from the desk. I snatched the book before she could reach it and held it behind my back. "Oi, Melody, pass it here," Harmony warned with her arms crossed.

"If you want it you'll have to catch me!" I shouted gleefully as I ran and jumped onto my bed, waving the book in the air. Harmony sighed and started running towards me. I jumped off my bed and landed on top of her bed, since this _was _a small room. She turned around and leapt up to grab my arm. I squeaked and tried to shake her hand off my arm.

"You have a firm grip!" I exclaimed, trying even harder to shake her hand off, but it just ended up looking like I was having a seizure.

"Give me the book!" Harmony whined, jumping of to try and grab it with her other hand.

"Catch!" I shouted as I _intended_ to throw the book onto my bed, but ended up slamming it against the wall. Everything went fast forwarded after that. The 'oh so great' book hit the wall and fell down onto the ground wide open. A white light started to erupt from the book and started filling up the room.

The last thing I hear was Harmony cry out, " Honestly, Melody!" Before everything went black.

✧･ﾟ: *.・゜゜・✧･ﾟ:* ✧･ﾟ: * .・゜゜・ ✧･ﾟ:* ✧･ﾟ: * .・゜゜・ ✧･ﾟ:* ✧･ﾟ: * .・゜゜・ ✧･ﾟ:* ✧･ﾟ: *

**Hello, this is my first fanfiction ever so do expect some mistakes. I've always wanted to write one, so here I am! I don't really have a fully laid out plot for this story, but I'll come up with it as I go. I hope that Melody's and Harmony's characters will be more understandable in the next chapters. I'll try to make the next chapters longer, but that all depends if I even **_**have **_**anyone reading this story at all. Well, until next time.**


	2. Chapter 2

** o**

**Harmony's P.O.V**

"Oof," I heard the familiar voice of Melody mumble beside me. I rubbed my eyes and blinked them open, just to find that I was sprawled on a cold, stone floor at and awkward angle. I pushed myself off the floor and brushed the dirt off my legs. I glanced to my right and saw Melody doing the same.

"Wha.. What?" Melody breathed in confusion, at loss for words. "Where _are _we?" I glanced around and took in our surroundings in awe.

The floor I was previously laying on was a soft grey type of colour, and was tiled perfectly. The walls looked old and mysterious, practically bursting with interesting history, yet were beautiful and perfectly engraved with pretty designs. Pictures were hung up on the wall, and.. wait. Were they _moving_? I rubbed my eyes to make sure I wasn't hallucinating. I stared intently a painting of a women sitting on a wooden chair, and the women suddenly jolted her face towards me.

"Oi, it's not polite to stare!" She snapped. I gasped and took a step back and looked away. I mumbled an apology and turned back around.

"Oooh, fire!" Melody exclaimed, pointing to the array of candles stuck onto the walls. Their fiery flames glowed dangerously, yet had a comfortable feeling. I rolled my eyes at her childish behaviour.

"Honestly, Mel, you're _such _a child," I sighed in fake disapproval. Melody grinned

"An _amazing _child!" She turned to face me again, except with a serious expression. "Say, where _are _we? Is this a dream? I mean, this is a cool dream but ah, I'd like a clarification."

"Hmm," I hummed, deep in thought. For starters, I knew this wasn't a dream. How? Well, dreams just have that _dreamy _feeling, like, you just _know _that you're dreaming. Know what I mean? Anyway's there's not really a way to _check _if we're dreaming or not, because honestly, pinching yourself doesn't work, since you _can _feel pain in dreams. So to actually check, you'd have to stab yourself or something, and we were obviously _not _going to do that.

"We're not dreaming," I mumbled to myself. From the corner of my eye, I saw Melody starting to pace, probably lost in her thoughts as well. "Wait. _Talking _pictures...And... and that white light that erupted from the book... wait."

"Yes?" Melody asked, eyeing me curiously. I ga sped.

"We're at Hogwarts! We're in the book!" I cried out in excitement and disbelief. Melody gaped at me for a few seconds in utter disbelief and then stomped her feet.

"No, Harmony! We are _not _in a book! That's not even possible, for god's sake! Clear up your mind!" Melody shouted in frustration. I crossed my arms and smirked.

"Then what's _your_ explanation!" I retorted. She huffed but continued.

"I'm dreaming. Yes, that's it. I don't even know _why_ I'm still standing here. This is a dream, I can do whatever I want because this is not_ real_." She decided. "Yes, so now, I'm going to leave. See you when I wake up, Harmy!" Melody waved and started skipping away down one of the hallways.

"How many times have I told you to stop calling me that! And come back here, Mel! This is not a dream!" I groaned. I narrowed my eyes and started speed walking towards her. "Mel, don't you understand this isn't a dream? I can _tell _it isn't, I can just feel it! Can't you?" I shouted.

"Oh ok and I guess flying into a book is even more reasonable!" Melody replied, her tone laced with sarcasm, nonetheless still skipping along. I huffed in annoyance and as Melody turned around to smirk at me, she noticed I was speed walking and started speeding up her pace.

"Mel," I called out in a warning tone, not wanting to let her go running about the halls of Hogwarts. She snickered.

"Harmy," she replied while going at an even faster pace.

"Mel, stop!" I cried out as she broke out into a full on run. I followed after her, running as fast as I could to reach her. My shoes scraped against the cold stone as Melody's boots clicked against the perfectly carved tiles.

"Melody stop! I'm not kidding when I say we're at Hogwarts and this is not a dream! Just trust me on this! And why are you running from me?" I screamed at her in-between the gasps of air I took in.

I was right on her tail, and if I stuck out my arm I could have reached her raven black hair that was flying behind her, but no I was not _that_ crule and would pull her hair to stop her. That's just plain torture. I could almost reach her shoulder.

"Just-" I panted, "a little more till I can grab her shoulder!" I mumbled to myself. Did I mention that Melody was a fairly fast runner? Melody let out a laugh as she continued running, as if this was just some silly game they were playing at the orphanage and _not_ at Hogwarts. Honestly what was so funny about this? I'll never know what goes on her mind.

I realized we were just about to turn the corner and that would give me the perfect angle to grab Mel's shoulder, but of course, with the ever so great luck I have, I tripped. Tripped over my own feet.

"Argh!" I exclaimed as I fell to the ground as I turned the corner after Mel, luckily using my hands to catch my fall so I didn't smash onto the floor face first. I really didn't need a broken nose at this moment, it was already too chaotic.

Before I could get back up on to my feet to continue chasing after Melody, I looked up to see her crash into someone who was about to turn the corner as well. She yelped as she ran into them and fell back onto the ground a few feet in front of me. She started flushing and started to begin apologizing. The unfortunate person she collided with staggered back and hissed at her.

Everything happened all at once, but after I could get a good look at the poor soul Melody collided with, I immediately recognized him.

"Oh. No," I mumbled under my breath.

Tall. Dressed in all black. Wearing a hateful glare directed at Melody. Greasy hair. Anyone who ever opened the first book would at least know who it was. Professor Snape.

"You insolent little fools!" He scowled at us. " Watch where you're going, you baboons! Ten points from..." Professor Snape trailed off expectingly, but as none of us answered he narrowed his eyes and barked at us again. "Well, what unfortunate house are you in?"

Mel tilted her head in confusion, something she always does, and scoffed. "What do you _mean _houses? I don't even live in a house! And points? What points? Pff this dream makes no sense." Snape scowled at her, with a hint of confusion, but couldn't interrupt Mel, as she just kept talking. "Also, I read that in dreams the people you see are people you've seen when you're awake. But I have never _ever _seen you. Well, maybe I have in that horror movie I watched at the orphanage, you do look like you belong in one. Also-"

"Shut up, will you?" Snape hissed at Melody, who glared at him for the outburst. I internally groaned, could this get _any _more worse? I hope not. Snape opened his mouth to add another thing, but Melody beat him to it.

"Why don't you? I don't have to listen to a greasy vampire," Melody retorted, glaring even more fiercely with her grey eyes. I gasped. I think I jinxed it. Things just got _way _worse. I pulled Mel's arm to get her attention.

"Are you _crazy_?" I whispered as she turned towards me. Melody rolled her eyes at me.

"It's just a dream. Gosh, Harmony, you're still a worry wart in my dreams too!" Melody said, giggling. I turned back to look at Snape, as he seemed to recover from the shock of a 'student' talking back. He glared even more viciously with his onyx eyes, directed at Mel _and _I, though I didn't do a thing!

"Detentions. Both of you. For a week, _and _I'll take away fifty house points each." He narrowed his eyes, "Where are your school robes? That's another ten points each." Melody slowly tilted her head to the side in confusion, a habit of hers, and then started laughing.

"House points? Houses? _Robes_? What in the world?" She choked out in between laughs. I stood there dumbfounded. Oh well, I guess I'll let this play out.

"Come," He hissed as he turned the other direction and started walking towards a flight of stairs, his black cloak billowing behind him. I hesitantly started to follow, thinking we were going to the headmaster's office, which would be a great assist to Mel and I, seeing as we couldn't be able to find it ourselves in this _giant _castle, but, of course, Mel wasn't having any of this. She narrowed her misty grey eyes and crossed her arms.

"I'm not coming anywhere. I go where I want to go when I want to go. So shove off," Mel stubbornly said. I huffed and grabbed her arm and tugged her towards me.

"Just come _on_! Why do you have to be so difficult sometimes! Besides, we're probably going to go see the headmaster, and maybe he could tell us what's going on!" I whispered hastily. She gave me a dirty look and opened her mouth to retort, but I tugged her closer to me and whispered, "It's. Not. A. Dream!" Snape turned around and glared even more at Mel, I never knew someone could glare _that_ much. I let go of Mel's arm and she mumbled something under her breath. I leaned in towards her ear and whispered, "Even if this is a dream, which it is _not, _just come on, let this play out!" Melody rolled her eyes but shrugged and slowly dragged herself alongside me behind Snape.

Right before we were about to reach a grand, impressive staircase, with a sudden rumble started to shift over to another shifting staircase and joined together. I stared at the whole ordeal with wide eyes, taking in what should be impossible without extensive electrical work and effort. Snape simply scowled even more and turned a corner to seek out another route to the Headmaster's office. I glanced over at Melody and the shorter girl was gaping at the staircase with wide, disbelieving eyes.

"What- how.. you... did you see that?!" She cried out in disbelief at no one in particular. A small surge of frustration flared inside of me.

"I _told _you we're at Hogwarts!" I snapped. The raven-haired girl took a step back. "Did you see that staircase? It's living proof we're here!" Melody stood there gaping at me.

"We- we _can't _be! Am I going crazy? I probably am, I'm just seeing things!" She stammered, sounding more like she was trying to convince herself.

Snap turned back around with annoyance radiating off him. "Follow. Me. Now!" He shifted his gaze to Melody. "The Headmaster can sort out this mess for you and explain whatever is going on _if you follow_!" Melody bit her lip and slowly started to trail beside me as we continued our path to the Headmaster's office.

As we trailed behind Snape, I couldn't help but stare in complete awe at the architect around me, I mean, I knew that the books described the castle as breathtakingly beautiful the first time you saw it, but I thought it was an exaggeration. Well was I wrong, it was so _magical_. It truly was, I had never seen any building as captivating as this. The smooth stone walls were brimming with history, the stone floor was tiled unevenly yet was still so perfect. The hundreds of candles and torches hanging on the walls illuminated the hallways with dim, yet still lively bright flames.

I glanced over to Melody to see how she was holding up. Her grey eyes were set on showing no emotion, but the way she was glancing over her shoulder and staring at the architecture before her eyes I knew she was feeling as awestruck as I was.

As my eyes moved along from studying Melody, I noticed the number of students that would occasionally stop to stare at us with curious gazes. I flushed, we must look very out of place with our old faded clothes given by the orphanage, not to mention everyone else was wearing robes.

"Stop," Snape hissed, pulling me out of my thoughts. We stood before a large stone gargoyle statue. Melody narrowed her eyes in confusion at the statue and gave me a look of confusion. I nodded back to the statue and as she turned around she flinched as it hopped to the side revealing a long set of stairs after Snape barked _'licorice snaps'_. I hastily stated climbing the large set of stairs behind Snape alongside Melody._ I hope Dumbledore can sort this mess out._


End file.
